


Playing House

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jervin and “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

So the penthouse has to get fumigated for a flea infestation–”Ryan I _told_ you not to bring that stray cat in here and what did you do?” “Bill Furray was cold and needed a home.” “I fucking hate you.”–and Gavin has no where to stay. Michael is staying at Lindsay’s, Ryan has taken a vacation with Jack since there isn’t much going on, and Geoff is at Griffon’s. Geoff had graciously offered to let Gavin stay with them, but he’d done that once before and he has no desire to wake up and hear _that_  again.

He could rent a hotel room, he thinks, but when he mentions it to Jeremy, Jeremy basically tells him to stop being an idiot and to come stay with him. Gavin is and always will be, cheap so the prospect of not having to spend any of his–considerable, if we’re being honest–money pleases him.

He shows up with way too many suitcases for a weekend stay, his Xbox, and three bags of groceries.

“You didn’t have to buy food,” Jeremy laughs as Gavin hauls all of his stuff into the apartment. “I have food.”

“I figure, I’m stayin’ at your house, I should at least supply some food and–” Gavin saying digging through one of the bags, “some bevs!” he finishes triumphantly, pulling a large bottle of very nice whiskey from inside. 

“Why so many suitcases?”

Gavin grins at Jeremy, still cradling the whiskey like a small child. “You know me, Lil J. I just get excitable to choice.” Jeremy rolls his eyes, but helps Gavin lug all the bags down the hall to the guest room.

“You know I _have_  an Xbox right?”

“Ah but do you have beta access to the new Halo game that hasn’t come out yet?”

“Holy shit!”

—

Their first night together goes well. No drama beyond deciding what they wanted to cook for dinner–Gavin said pasta, Jeremy wanted tacos–and after dinner they just hung out on Jeremy’s couch playing video games. 

It’s oddly domestic and, surprisingly for Gavin, not at all weird. He’s always felt a strange level of comfort around Jeremy, even when he was still on the B-Team. Gavin looked forward to working with him because he was smart, capable, and _funny_.

When Jeremy finally drags himself up off the bed to go to sleep, he ruffles Gavin’s hair and yawns on his way by the end of the couch. Gavin swats at him half-heartedly, but finds himself grinning, basking in the brief touch.

The crew had no plans for the weekend, so Gavin slept in the next day, not rolling out of bed until nearly 10 o’clock. When he stumbles his way into the living room he almost trips over a tiny, purple table.

What.

There’s a small screech and then two tiny bodies are flinging themselves at his legs and screaming “New friend! New friend!”

Jeremy looks like he’s about to die, he’s laughing so hard.

“Jeremy…what–?”

Jeremy stands, straightens the fucking _bonnet_  on his head and makes his way over. “My neighbor called me this morning and asked if I could watch her kids for a couple hours because her babysitter flaked and she needed to go to work,” he says, scooping up one of the small, giggling children. “This is Aiden. The leg-hugger down there is Antonia.”

Gavin just gapes at Jeremy. “You babysit?”

“Sometimes!” Jeremy says with a smile. He plucks the bonnet off his head and pushes it onto Aiden’s. The boy giggles madly, trying to push it, and Jeremy’s hand off. 

“The last time I hung out with a proper child I hit her in the face with a football,” Gavin whispers to Jeremy, still trying to dislodge the girl clinging to his legs.

“American or English?”

“Does it really matter?”

Jeremy laughs and then bends down and scoops up Antonia. Gavin doesn’t think about how cute he looks with both his arms full of adorable children. “It’ll be fine, Gav. We’re playing house!”

Gavin looks around at the living room, toys and outfits scattered everywhere. “Fine. But I get to be the dad.”

—

Aiden and Antonia, it turns out, are 5 years-old, twins, and totally on board with the idea of two dads during a game of house.

“We already have two moms,” Antonia helpfully supplies as she packs Gavin’s briefcase–a real briefcase he suspects belongs to Jeremy–with ‘work stuff’, which includes two dolls, a bowler hat, and three pieces of paper that just have ‘WORCK’ written on them in green crayon.

“Yeah! It’s great!” Aiden adds from where he’s helping Jeremy ‘cook breakfast’. It’s literally so cute Gavin wants to cry.

“So,” he says, looking at Antonia. “What sort of job do I have?”

She studies him intently, looking him up and down with more scrutiny than Matt gives an order of breadsticks. “You,” she finally says, playing up the dramatics, “are a detective!” Aiden cheers gleefully and abandons Jeremy in favor of digging through a bag of costumes. He comes out with an old, plastic sheriff’s star. 

“Now you can catch bad guys,” he says seriously. 

“What kind of bad guys?” Gavin asks. 

Aiden squints his eyes and looks at the ceiling, thinking. “Bad guys like…The Vagabond!” he declares. Jeremy and Gavin exchange looks and then grin at each other.

“All right, family,” Jeremy proclaims, getting everyone’s attention. “Breakfast is served!”

They all gather around the small purple table, Aiden and Antonia on chairs, Gavin and Jeremy on the floor. They have a wonderful pretend breakfast, chatting and laughing– _god_  kids are funny sometimes, Gavin thinks.

“Okay Gavin–I mean _Dad_ ,” Antonia says smartly. “It’s time for you to go to work! You have to drive me to high school because I am a cool teenager.”

Gavin laughs and scoops her up. “Goodness where has the time gone! My little girl, only 5 what felt like _minutes_  ago and now she’s in high school!” She laughs happily in his arms, wiggling around and trying to get free. “Jeremy can you believe it?” he asks, looking down to where Jeremy is still sitting on the floor. He’s got this strange, fond look on his face, like Gavin is lighting up the room. Gavin suddenly feels hot, his face burning.

“Well,” Jeremy says clearing his throat. “I guess you better get going! Cool high schoolers are never late to class.” He stands then, pulling Aiden into his arms. “Are you going off to high school too?”

Aiden giggles. “Nope. I’m sick today. I need to stay home.”

“Good, I’ll have some company at least,” Jeremy says. “I’d be lonely with Gavin off fighting The Vagabond and Antonia being cool in high school.” He kisses Aiden’s cheek.

“We’d better be off then,” Gavin says, setting Antonia on the floor. He picks up the briefcase and takes her hand after she finds he backpack. “I’ll be home in time for supper, _dear_ ,” he sing-songs in Jeremy’s direction, making to leave.

Antonia pulls on his hand to stop him. “Wait, wait, wait!” she cries. “You have to kiss him goodbye! That’s what moms and dads dooo!”

“Yeah,” Aiden says. “Mommy kisses Mama every day before she leaves.”

Gavin’s face is warm again. He can tell he’s blushing. Jeremy catches his eye and raises his eyebrows like, _I’m game if you are_. And it’s not that Gavin doesn’t _want_  to kiss Jeremy, he’s afraid of what might happen if he does. He thinks it might be something he can never come back from. “Well, if _Papa_  wants to,” he says finally.

Jeremy smiles at him, and it’s a soft sort of smile that Gavin’s never seen before, at least not on Jeremy’s face. He’s seen it when Michael looks at Lindsay or when Jack is drooling over Ryan, but he’s never seen Jeremy look at _him_ like that before. Jeremy sets Aiden down and crosses the space between them.

“Have a good day at work, babe,” he says, straightening Gavin’s imaginary tie and then he’s leaning in. Gavin, to his credit, doesn’t close the gap as swiftly as he wants to. Instead, he presses in gently, relishing the feel of Jeremy’s warm mouth under his own. One of his hands comes up and fits against Jeremy’s neck, grounding himself with the steady thrum of Jeremy’s pulse.

Shit, he was right. He’s never coming back from this.

Gavin tilts his head, presses in a little bit harder and Jeremy sighs the most beautiful sound Gavin has ever heard. He wants–

There’s a knock on the door and they jump apart. Antonia is looking at them with sparkling eyes, Aiden is grinning like a fool. Gavin thinks these kids might be way smarter than they look. 

Jeremy opens the door and the kids take off running, screams of “Mama! Mama!” Jeremy’s neighbor is thanking him profusely as they clean up all the toys and dress up clothes and Gavin is still trying to process the last ten minutes of his life. By the time everything is cleaned up and the neighbors are gone, Gavin is no closer to being done processing than he was when they started. He opens his mouth to speak, but Jeremy beats him to it.

“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately,” Jeremy says in a rush.

Gavin stares at him for a beat and then starts to laugh. Full, shaking, side-splitting laughs. Jeremy joins in after a second and they collapse onto the couch together. “Oh, Lil J,” Gavin says. “I’ve not had that much fun in _years_.”

Jeremy smiles fondly. “They’re good kids.”

“They are.”

Silence descends on the apartment and for a moment, Gavin contemplates not talking about it. He feels the warm weight of Jeremy next to him, though, and realizes that today wasn’t a fluke or a weird plot point in some sort of romance story. He genuinely _wants_ this. Wants Jeremy.

“You know,” he says. “Technically we could still play. I mean, right now we’re like two dads who have alone time for the first time in _years_.”

Jeremy grins at him, blushing. “What do you suggest we do with our free time?”

“I’ve got some ideas,” Gavin says as he straddles Jeremy’s lap. “Some really good ones.”


End file.
